


Hey Mr. Wonderful

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Statutory Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, teenage Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sleeping with a teacher is not the best idea, as Mister Wayne has pointed out over and over again- but Joker never really cared for what other people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr. Wonderful

Joker climbs onto the older man's lap, blocking the view of the recent examination papers. "Heyy Brucie~"

Bruce sighs. "Do not call me that, _Jack_." "Joker." Joker corrects- Jack is such a _dull_ name! All of his classmates call him Joker- well, he made them, _hehe_.

"Joker, then. Get off my lap." Joker pouts and wiggles around on Wayne's lap, and _boy_ , does that guy blush. "Nope." He grins. Now, this guy is one hell of a hard catch. Brucie's reasons? Being a teacher- Joker never really cared- he wants what he wants and he will get who he wanted- simple plan.

"I am attempting to _work_." Bruce growls, a dark, heavier tone edging into his voice. Joker can tell he is aroused- _very aroused_. The evidence is digging into his ass. "Not now, Mr _Wayne_." He whines, throwing his head back.

\----

Bruce knew that this- _boy_ , means an incredible amount of trouble. It's not just trouble with the school and the potential of losing his career- Bruce has enough  money to live a decadent lifestyle for the rest of his life.

No. Chaos follows _Joker_ wherever he goes- like silent shadows that draws Bruce in until he realizes that it was a trapdoor. He prefers calling the boy this name- it fits him, like a glove.

And he fell in.

\----

"C'mon now~" Joker grins and tugs his waistband, managing to get out of his pants and into his underwear while Bruce blanks out. "Ya know you _want_ me."

And he does. So Bruce gives in to the mix of anger and sexual frustration and affection he has for his wayward student and nips at his neck, leaving angry red blossoms on pale skin. No doubt the other teens would think that it was the result of idiotic teenage trysts, but Bruce will see them and know better.

He would know that only _he_ is who Joker needs and no one else, none of the girls or boys at the school can touch him, because he is _his_.

Joker clutches onto the teacher's broad shoulders, trying not to moan _too_ loud. Bruce slips a hand up his shirt and traces patterns of small bruises on his skin- "Mine." Bruce whispers into Joker's ear.

" _Yours_ , Mr Wayne." Joker whispers back, kissing him, and sucking at his bottom lip. "But don't forget that you are _mine_ , too."

Bruce trusts up. They never had sex on school property. Small, stolen kisses here and there but they went back to Bruce's apartment for the more...adult side of things.

"Damn- Mr Wayne-" Joker breaths and laughs. "I know you want to _bend me over and fuck me right here_." 

Bruce bites him again, more ferociously. He has a way of making his blood boil, with lust and need. 

Their movements becomes more frantic, the clothing only adding to the friction between them, and the moaning becomes harder and harder to hide despite the biting kisses and gasps.

Joker bites into Bruce's shoulder when he comes, the sensory overload that brings him over the edge each time he was with Bruce.

Bruce climaxes with one final thrust, ruining his clothes- but it felt good. Better than when he was with anyone else. 

\----

They part and Bruce drops the boy outside the small apartment complex and watch him stumble away deliriously- and feel the guilt come on.

He shakes his head, shaking away the voices telling him that he is a criminal, an evil man for returning the affections of a boy half his age and his goddamned student, after the orgasm wears off.

He shakes those thoughts away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you are confused J is 16 in this fic and Brucie is 32.


End file.
